utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Niko Kajetano
Main Info UTAU Name : ''' *NiKO Kajetano '''Real Name : *Nicolai Colin Cayetano Creator/Producer : ' *KOBALOiD *0鵜匠0( ushou ) '''Gender : ' *'''Unspecified, up to user to decide. Presumed male. Voicer : ' *Pianodream '''Type : ' *KOBALOiD, Philippine UTAUloid '''Model : *K-01, imprinted on left side of ribcage Other Info Illustrated by ''0鵜匠0 ''DOB : ''10/10/94 ''Media : ''YouTube ,NicoNicoDouga SoundCloud ''Country of Origin : Philippines(PH)' ''Release Date : ''December 06,2011 Voice Type : Tenor/Barytone ,Clear, Soft rolling R's Accent Height : 175 cm (5'7" ft.) Weight : 60 KG (132.2lbs) Personal Info '''''Supplemental *''Hair Color'' *''Brown/Blonde'' *''Headgear'' *''Top Hat'' *''Eye Color'' *''Green'' *''Headphones'' *''Black, with white notes printed on it.'' *''Outfit'' *''Black Waiter Jacket,White Button'ed Shirt, Highschool style Black Pants, Black Bowtie and Black Suit Shoes. He may be dressed as a school boy.'' *''Nationality'' *''Filipino/Japanese'' *''Character Item'' *''Jack in a Box/Strings Puppets'' ''Likes *Food'' *''Chico, Daing, Hibe, KangKong, Patola, pretty much the same thing as his sister'' *''Hobbies'' *''Reading, Singing, Luksong Baka(tagalog game, which he plays with his little sister), Studying a lot, Succeeding in school'' ''Dislikes *Interaction'' *''That someone messes with his little sister. He is VERY protective with her.'' *''Hobbies'' *''Having to make long speeches and arguing with people'' *''Getting bad grades at school.'' *''Food'' *''Giniling, some vegetables'' ''Related UTAU *Nikoru Kajetano (カジェタノ ニコール) Younger Sister (default voice of the voicebank) *Ciel Sekaine (世界音シエル) Friend, they have a very "intellectual" relationship, and both care about NiKORU (they share the same voicer, yet sound really different) Voice Configuration 'NIKO'S VOICE IS OBTAINED BY GENDERBENDING HIS LITTLE SISTER NIKORU'S VOICEBANKS WITH FLAGS g+15/g+20. The links below are for NiKORU's VBs.' Language(s) *Japanese (ACT2, released) (Listen to ACT2 demo song: "Heart Sutra HARDCORE")'' *''Tagalog (ACT3, Beta, abandoned)'' ''Range *G#3-F#4 Identification *''Tenor to Barytone *''Clear'' *''Exotic'' *''Strongly accented'' ''Appends/Extends *HARA69 (HARAJUKU) Append (Strong, Mature, Throaty, Hard Rock) *SWEET/LOLITA Append *MONO (alt name: Yandere) Append Main VoiceBanks Download *K01 NiKORU Kajetano ACT 2 *K01 NiKORU Kajetano ACT 3 FILIPINO Language(BETA)'' *K01 NiKORU Kajetano ACT 4 VCV (WIP) ''VoiceBank Expansions(Updated) '''H'ello, Ushou here to explain expansions. First of all, we do know the voicebank-only files has bugs and missing things, so i made expansions to fix those bugs and twitches. How do you update the voice? when you open the .rar file, click "Extract", put it on Local Disk> Program Files> UTAU> voice> (voice name). And finally, you got your voicebank updated! yay! ^ _ ^ test it out as you like, found any features you want or bugs? contact us at our web . *ACT 2 Expansion 0.6 (LATEST) *ACT 2 Expansion 0.2 (MISSING FRQ) *ACT 2 Oto Expansion (UPDATED OTO) Usage Rights,Notification Changes.etc ''Collaborators *Can Edit VoiceBank ONLY with permission to Author'' *''Can Use VoiceBank without Crediting Author'' *''Automatically Notified when VoiceBank Updates'' ''Friends, Families, and Related UTAU Author's *Can Edit VoiceBank ONLY with permission to Author'' *''Can Use VoiceBank with Crediting Author(KOBALOiD '', 0鵜匠0, or Ushou')'' *Will NOT be Notified when VoiceBank Updates unless Subscribed to any Author Contacts' Subscribed/Users *Can Edit VoiceBank ONLY with permission to Author'' *''Can Use VoiceBank'' '' as long as you don't Claim the VoiceBank yours'' *''Will be Notified with Contacts'' Note that R-18 content is permitted with these UTAUs. Regarding commercial use, please contact Pianodream. Extra's Ushou UO , dA , SoundCloud PianoDream UO , dA , SoundCloud Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAULOID Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the Philippines Category:Nikoru Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male Category:Genderbend Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Male Utauloid Category:Male UTAULOID